A Son's Choice
by speedfanatic05
Summary: Tim Speedle was never the hero type, but when something happens on a scene, he makes a choice that would change his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

A Son's Choice

Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, just the adoration.

A/N: I was writing another story and it has stalled ; this one takes the place of that. Enjoy

Warning: Language, intense scenes

Rating: K+

Tim never felt like a hero. There was nothing in his DNA to even signify that he had the potential to be one, but he was satisfied with his lot in life, coming as close as he could ever be to that. He was the one to make sure that the victims of violent crimes wouldn't go unheard, their last voice. He was a crime scene investigator. True he loved the science more than the police work, but there was something satisfying to his soul when he collared a killer. It satiated a long dormant feeling of not doing enough, not being there when someone dear to him needed it. It fed him the constant peace that he was seeking to find, however, he never knew if he would ever be able to say that it was truly enough. It was with this mission that he attacked every case with passion and zeal. And no one knew that better than his closest friend, Alexx.

Alexx was the county's Medical Examiner and Tim's constant. Whenever he needed something , whether it was to listen or to be listened to, she always provided him with an open door. Their relationship was more than friends, more so mother to son, she keeping a watchful eye on him. There was nothing anyone could do to Tim without her knowing, and everyone knew that she wasn't one to play with, so for the most part, she was his protector. He relished the fact that he had someone to come to , his relationship with his own mother being strained to the limits, and he spent as much time as possible with her and her family, feeling like an adoptive son.

Walking into the lab that day, he never would've guess that they'd be in the predicament they now found themselves in. It had been just an ordinary day, the sun beaming mercilessly down on Miami, making the skin crawl with sweat. The heat was oppressive, but Tim had learned to live with it, just as everyone else in the Miami Dade Crime Lab. So on a day like that, he opted for a t-shirt instead of his regular button ups ,eliciting stares from everyone.

He spotted her as she made her way to the lay out room, with a file in hand. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, telling him that she had already completed her first post of the day. She smiled at him as he opened the door for her, and watched as she handed the file to Calleigh.

" So, Speed, how was your date last night?" Eric asked as he looked up to see him standing there.

" It was a date," he replied simply. He really didn't feel the need to divulge anything to him, but he knew that Eric was going to pester him until he gave up something. " We went to a club, danced, talked, then went home."

"So , you'll be seeing her again?" Alexx asked with a crinkle in her eyes. He turned to her and regarded her with a tight smile, it softening as he sighed audibly.

" It's up to her. Why are we so interested in my love life today?"

" I dunno, maybe because you finally have one," Eric said humorously.

"Cute, Delko," Tim returned just as their cell phones all went into action. Each of them groaning, they moved to empty the room.

" Hey, Timmy. You mind if I catch I ride with you?" Alexx asked as she walked to the elevator.

" Have I ever?"he returned .

" I'll be five minutes."

" Meet you in the garage," he said as she got on the elevator.

/ A Son's Choice/

The ride to the scene was peppered with questions from her, but he didn't mind. It showed that she cared for him ,and he there was nothing better. He answered her questions with a small smile on his face as he turned to look at her as she talked animatedly about being careful when dating. Only when they arrived at the scene, did the cab of the Hummer get eerily quiet. The silence echoed the despair of their hearts. As the Hummer came to a stop, Alexx got out quickly , grabbing her kit, and walked to the crime scene tape. Tim stood there looking at the building, or what was left of it, as Horatio came beside him and stood with his hands on his hips.

" Tell me that is not a school on fire ,H," Tim said as he sighed heavily.

"It was called in about two hours ago. The body was found in the basement. Most of the children had gotten out safely, but there are casualties."

Tim shifted his weight awkwardly as he gazed at the smoldering building, nothing but a shell of its old self, " Who would do this?"

" I don't know, but we are going to find out. Calleigh and Eric are already in there, checking out the first three floors. I'll go talk to the principal and you go to the basement."

"Most likely where the fire started," Tim said as he nodded.

"Right. Fires are usually started to cover or kill," Horatio said as he turned to walk off, " Work fast ,Speed. The chief doesn't know how long the building will last."

"No problem, H," Tim replied as he walked towards the building. The school was burned almost down to its foundation, smoke still wafting off the smoldering building. He could still feel the heat of the fire as he approached a door and he waved his hand in front of him. In minutes , he was in the basement with Alexx as she went over the body. The radio on his side crackled to life as he put his kit down and knelt by her. " So what do we have , Alexx?"

" A poor soul who got caught at the wrong place and certainly wrong time," she said as she turned the body over.

" Is it a student?" Tim asked fearfully. It was those cases that hit him the hardest.

" Doesn't seem to be. He has on a uniform. Janitor maybe?" Alexx returned as she found hole in the back of the head. Tim looked around him to see that they were at the origin of the fire.

" It started here," he said as he took his camera out and started photographing. He could hear the support of the building as it groaned.

" That would explain why there is no blood around, the fire would've burned it up. I found a GSW to the head. Looks like from front to back. I'll know more at the post."

"_All units, be advised, chief is wanting all personnel to get out of the building, now."_ Tim's radio said as it crackled to life. Tim glanced at Alexx who was already putting her things away quickly. There was no way that she was going to get trapped down here. " Guess ,its time to go."

" You don't have to tell me twice. I hope that its steady enough for them to get the body out,"Alexx replied as she heard the beams cracking. Tim looked up to see debris falling from the ceiling.

"C'mon, Alexx, let's get out of here," Tim said as he grabbed her hand. She stopped when she saw his kit still sitting by the body.

" Timmy, you forgot your..."

Tim turned around to see the ceiling as it dropped in front of her, the thunderous sound making him jump. He frantically called her name as more and more pieces came down. She called back to him and he went to her. The building groaned more , and he grabbed her , forcing her to the ground , covering her with his own body. Then the world came crashing down.


	2. Chapter 2

A Son's Choice

A/N: I know it seems like forever, but they just started talking to me again. And this is the result. There might be more to follow if they cooperate. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Tim could feel nothing, but hear everything. The sound of voices calling to him, stirred him out of his slumber, and he opened his mouth , nothing coming out. He tried to turn his body , but nothing wanted to work, and he felt the oppressive heaviness on his back, each second that he grew accustomed to his consciousness, causing it to scream in pain. His last memory was of grabbing Alexx and pulling her to the ground and covering her with the hopes that he was protecting her, but as he struggled to shake the fogginess out of his mind, he could feel that she wasn't under him.

He could hear the voices as they got louder, pieces of stone being pulled from the pile that laid atop of him. Suddenly, a stone was removed and he could see the bright light as it pierced through the dust. He heard Horatio's voice first, then Delko's as they pried more rubble from around him, careful not to disturb him in case of a back injury.

"Speed," Eric said softly as he saw his friend sprawled out face down. Tim could hear the sadness in his voice and could only imagine what he looked like. His only thought though was of Alexx. _Where was she_?

"Speed, the paramedics are here to transport. They are going to have to put a collar on you and lift you up. Understand?" Horatio said as he leaned closer into him.

"A-Al–..."

" Don't worry about her, we will find her," Horatio returned with tension in his voice. He hadn't seen any sign of her, but the damage was extensive, and to find her would be like a needle in a hay stack.

" Got–ta f in... her..." Tim said as he struggled to maintain his hold on his consciousness. It was a battle that he felt he was losing, and he fell into a pain riddled slumber as the paramedics strapped him to a gurney.

" We will , Speed. You hang in there okay?" Horatio replied as he watched the paramedics race him to the ambulance . In seconds, he was in the vehicle and racing off to the hospital. He turned back to the debris and started in , picking through the stones and calling her name. He wouldn't give up.

/A Son's Choice/

Walking through the disaster site, Horatio felt his heart drop. It had been closed to three hours since they had found Speed, but there was no sign of Alexx anywhere. He stood off to the side , taking a break from the search when he saw a light flash across the rubble.

"We've found something!" someone called.

Horatio moved quickly, stepping over the debris, hoping upon hope that they had found her. Coming to the area, he looked down at the rubble to see a white shirt covered with blood. The rubble had covered everything else, so there was no telling who was under it.

"We need more hands!" the rescuers called as Horatio bent down to pull the cinder blocks away. They moved at a frantic pace, huge blocks of debris tumbling away from them. Horatio's breath caught in his throat as he removed the final piece. Under it lay Alexx, her head was covered in blood and her body lay in a sickening position, her limbs at unnatural angles. He bent down to her, placing his fingers on her throat, hoping beyond hope that he would not feel what he feared. To his surprise, he found a weak vibration and he turned to the others, " She's alive! Get the rescue over here!"

It was less than a minute before she was placed on a gurney and was on her way to the hospital, her future uncertain. In his Hummer, Horatio activated the light bar and followed the ambulance as it sped through the early evening streets of Miami.

/A Son's Choice/

_He could see her face clearly. It was something he longed to see in his own mother's expression, the unconditional love that a mother should hold for her son. Instead, he found it in a stranger. The sounds of her laughter rang in his ears as he saw her play with her children, running to and fro with them, trying her best to keep up with them without tiring. It astounded him as to how she had the energy to do the job that she did and still have enough reserved for her family, for him._

_He watched her as she came to him, her lungs crying out for a breath as she grabbed a cup out of his hand, smiling._

"_When are you going to find someone nice to settle down with , Timmy?" she asked him as she glanced to her husband and her kids while they walked to the playground._

" _Who says I have to find someone to be happy?" he returned quickly with a smirk. She threw him an 'I'm not buying it look' and wrapped her arms around herself. Tim dropped his head , then raised it once more, looking her straight in her eyes, " I'm alright, Alexx, really."_

" _Timmy, you are a young , handsome man, who would make any woman swoon. Why is it so hard for you to just open yourself up? You never know, you might find the kind of happiness we all dream of. Give yourself a chance."_

"_I'm not interested in nursing wounds, Alexx. It's better if I just stay the way I am. Too many mistakes have been made."_

" _Tim, it's through our mistakes that we learn," Alexx said tenderly. As much as she loved having him around, she wanted him to lead the life he deserved to live. " Don't let your life get away from you. It's too precious..."_

Tim awoke with a start, feeling the pounding of his head before anything else. He had been dreaming about her, her words resounding in his ears, " _Don't let your life get away from you. It's too precious.." _He could always count on her advice and guidance. He felt the tears as they started to protrude from his eyes, remembering the look on her face before the ceiling came down, the fear he saw there. He should've gotten them out of there before any of that happened. He should've protected her more.

In the silence of his room, he laid there and wept for her. As much as she had done for him, he couldn't protect her. She was somewhere under all of that disaster, probably taking her last breath , and he was still here, still breathing. The tears continued to fall steadily, as he attempted to pray for her safety, not really knowing if he still knew how to pray, but he had to do something.

Lifting a hand to wipe his face, he suddenly heard movement in the room, and he tried to sit up to see better, but the overwhelming weight prohibited him from doing as much. The pain then started in waves, it coming from his back first , then from his legs.

A gentle voice said, " Are you in pain?"

Tim didn't know if he wanted to speak to the unknown voice, he just nodded his head vigorously and tried to stem the fresh wave of tears that had started to build up behind his eyes. He breathed in deeply , letting it calm his nerves as the voice continued to speak, it almost being too soft to hear , even in the silence of the room.

" The pain will fade away someday, Tim. All pain fades away. You just have to find a way to deal with it. Just like she will."

_She?_, he thought. Was this person talking about Alexx? Had they found her?

" You will have a choice, Tim," the voice said as it seemed to fade from his hearing. He struggled to hold on to it, but he knew that it was gone.

"Tim!"

Someone was calling his name. He found it hard to look at them, like there were weights on his eye lids.

"Come, on Tim, open those eyes for me," the voice encouraged.

_Open his eyes? _Didn't he already have them open? Wasn't he awake already?

"Tim, you gotta wake up," the voice continued. He could hear the desperation in it, almost feel it as it wafted off of her.

With some effort, the room came into view, and he could see Calleigh as she sat beside him, her hand in his, squeezing it tightly. He blinked his eyes rapidly , trying to abate the pain that the piercing light was causing him. She noticed and reached over and turned out the over head light, her hand never leaving his. He tried to swallow but found that to be hard, and then he tried to move, but that was a difficult task as well.

" Tim, take it easy," Calleigh coaxed. He calmed down some and looked into her clear green eyes, seeing a spark of relief as they glistened with the new forming tears. " There you go. It's nice to see your eyes again. You've been out for quite some time."

He wanted desperately to speak, but his voice wouldn't come through. Calleigh smiled as much as she could as she gestured to the water that was sitting near the bed. He nodded his head and she poured him a cup and placed it to his lips. The coolness of the water shocked him, it saturating his parched throat as it slipped effortlessly down. When he was finished, he tried to give her a smile, but the incessant pounding in his head was not going to allow him that. She sat the cup down and inched forward slightly, her eyes pooling with tears. He had worked with her long enough to know her expressions, and he usually prided himself on being able to read her fairly well, so he knew exactly what this one was saying. There was news.

" How are you feeling, Tim?" she asked, breaking the thick silence that had settled around the room.

His voice came as a hoarse crack at first, before he cleared his throat, feeling the searing pain that accompanied it, " I'll live. Any news on Alexx?"

Calleigh dropped her head as the tears fell from her eyes on to the white sheet, wetting it lightly. It was an effort for her to lift her head, and she did so reluctantly, not wanting to see what emotions he would play out through his eyes. How could she find it in herself to tell him?

" Th- They found her, Tim," she said as she kept her head bowed. It hurt her to even think of what came next.

" They have? Is she okay? Where is she?"

" Tim... She .. She was barely alive when they pulled her from the debris . She coded on the way to the hospital..."

Tim felt the stinging of the tears as they bombarded him and dropped his head, focusing on his bruised hands. He could surmise what it was that Calleigh was trying to say. Alexx was gone. Despite what he thought he knew , he had to hear it from her. He had to hear it spoken aloud, for fear that this moment would replay itself a thousand times over. He only needed to hear it once, and then it would be over.

Taking in a ragged breath, he asked, " Is she gone , Calleigh?"

The sound of more tears that accompanied his question set a weight on his chest as he fought to breathe. It wasn't supposed to be this way, he was supposed to protect her.

Calleigh stopped crying and wiped her tears as she shook her head, " No, Tim, no she's not dead. But they aren't giving her tonight. She's hanging on by a thread."

That news seemed to pierce him the most, taking his breath away ,viciously. Death was final, the end game, but to hear that she was fighting it, made his heart hurt worse. She struggling to stay alive. He attempted to sit up, feeling the heaviness as it oppressed him, weighing him down. Fear crept into him as he glanced to Calleigh, trying to read her gaze now. Before he could open his mouth to speak, there was a knock on the door, and it cracked open slightly , letting a sliver of light from the corridor into the room.

"Mr. Speedle," a voice called out before he made himself physically known.

" It's alright," he said as he let his head fall back onto the pillow and closed his eyes. This could be none other than his own doctor , coming to tell him of his medley of injuries that he could feel, and possibly the ones that he couldn't. The doctor submerged himself into the dimly lighted room, reaching to turn on the light as he walked towards them.

Calleigh stood quickly offering , " He's sensitive to the light. Please don't turn it on."

The doctor nodded as he came closer to see Tim, the only light in the room coming from the one that was situated over his bed. Looking him over, he stood back and offered his hand, saying, "I'm Dr. Wesley Sotherland, your neurosurgeon. I'm here to talk about what has happened to you, Mr. Speedle."

Tim took his hand, and responded, " It's Tim."

" Okay, Tim. How have you been feeling? Are you having trouble moving?"

" My head hurts, and yes I'm finding it hard to move anything below my waist. What's going on with me , Doctor?"

"First, let's talk about your head injury. You sustained a concussion, grade 3, which could result in some memory loss and severe headaches, one of which I see you are already having," Dr. Sotherland said " I can order some painkillers for that."

" I would appreciate it , Doctor," Tim winced. Now talking was posing a problem.

"Alright, that being said, on to the pressing matter," he said as he stood back and pressed the button, lifting the bed so that he could see what he was going to tell him. Walking over to the light board, he switched it on, the faint light causing Tim some discomfort. Noticing, he quickly took the x rays out and slipped them on the board. " Tim what you see here, is your spinal column. I was surprised to see that nothing above the Lumbar region was damaged, it being common among victims of falling debris," he said as he glanced toward Calleigh and Tim, still pointing. " Now , this is another story." He pointed to the broken bones, " Your L-2 L-3 and L 4 have been broken. This means that we had to go in and replace them with new vertebrae."

"New vertebrae," Calleigh asked as she stared at the x ray , "is that even possible?"

" I assure you that it is, ma'am. He has been given three new titanium vertebrae that will ultimately help him. The only remaining issue is the swelling. We administered a steroid, methylprednisolone to assist with combating the swelling, which could be a secondary cause of damage. We are also givinghim Sygen/E to help regain his mobility."

"Doctor, isn't Sygen/ E an experimental drug?" Calleigh asked with a furrowed brow.

" You know your stuff," he answered with a small smile, " Yes it is, but I can assure you that it is safe to use. It has worked wonders on numerous test subjects and it's well on its way to being fully accredited."

"When will I be getting out of here, Doctor?" Tim asked as he let a deep breath escape his lungs. Not only did he now have to contend with Alexx's eminent demise but it now seemed that he was going to be paraylzed for the rest of his life.

" Tim, what you have gone through is not a walk in the park, it's going to take months , maybe even years to regain some mobility. Even at that, you might not have it all back, but with hard work and prevention, I could easily see you in the precentile that has defied the odds. The choice, sir, lies with you."

Calleigh cleared her throat at the silence that proceeded him , " What kind of life can he look forward to, Doctor? Will he be confined to a wheelchair?"

"No. In his type of injury, he isn't wheelchair bound. There is the possibility that he will need it for long distances, but there are braces available as well as crutches to assist in his rehabilitation. His life will change , but he will still be able to function. Over four hundred and fifty thousand people live with SCI and many of them are starting to live longer. Eighty five percent of people who survive the first twenty four hours of their injury are usually still alive ten years later. Rehabilitation is what you make of it."

Tim felt his heart sink further as he heard the statistics. It was practically set in stone, if she didn't come out of it within her first twenty four hours, then her chances dwindled from there, and there was nothing he could do about it.

" You know, the cripple is still in the room," he intoned angrily. He didn't want to talk about his prognosis, or rehab, or anything. He just wanted to see Alexx.

"Tim,..." Calleigh expressed through a raised octave in her voice. " He's only trying to help you."

" Tim, I know it's a lot to handle , but it will get better. You have to have a optimistic look about this," Dr. Sotherland added.

" I- I understand," Tim said quietly as he dropped his head. He knew that they were only trying to help, but he wasn't the one who needed their attention. That person was lying in a bed somewhere in the hospital, fighting for her life.

"I'll come back tomorrow , Tim. There are things that need to be discussed. Get some rest," the doctor said as he turned to walk out. " I'll get the nurse to give you some more painkillers for your headaches. They may make you nauseous and sleepy."

"That's fine," Tim answered as he closed his eyes. He wished all of this was a nightmare that he needed only to wake up from. He opened his eyes to see that it was still his reality.

"Goodnight, Tim."

"Goodnight, doctor. And... thank you," Tim responded ,his voice choking.

Dr. Sotherland opened the door and walked out as Calleigh pushed the button to bring the bed to its original resting position. She grasped on to his hand and squeezed it, trying her best to show him positive support. She moved her hand and got up, glancing at the door.

"Tim, I've got to go do something. I'll be back in a second," Calleigh said as she saw his eyes beginning to droop. His exhaustion was evident. He waved her off and she went to the door, hoping that he hadn't left just yet. To her surprise , he was still at the nurse's station.

"Doctor!" Calleigh called out, getting his attention. He turned to her, a smile gracing his face as she approached, " I need some information. I hope that you can help me out."

" So do I. What is it that you need?"

" Is it possible that Tim could be wheeled down to see our colleague? She's very important to him."

" I assume that you are speaking about Mrs. Woods," Dr. Sotherland retorted as he crinkled a brow. " She is in very serious condition. I- I don't know..."

"Exactly my point. If this is the end for her, I want him to be able to see her," Calleigh returned slightly force able, her green eyes holding determination.

Dr. Sotherland sighed hard as he glanced to his chart and then back up to her, " I'll see what I can do. I can't promise you anything. He really shouldn't be moved, you know."

"I understand that, but it is something of importance," Calleigh stated again.

" Like I said, I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks doctor," Calleigh intoned with a huge sigh of relief. If there was something that she could help Tim with, she wanted to at least try. Seeing Alexx, just may be the thing he needed to get him on the right path to recovery.

Tbc


	3. Chapter 3

A Son's Choice

A/N: And yes....coming in at a cool two years, it's the third chapter! I have to thank Melles for giving me the inspiration to finally pick this back up and finish it, as it was supposed to be.

Chapter 3

Three days had passed since the accident, and Tim was starting to feel restless. His mobility, to his disgust and concern, had not returned, and he was forced now to stare up at the ceiling, his thoughts running madly through his mind. In some instances, he replayed the moment that the world had come crashing down on them, questioning every move, every decision. He couldn't help but wonder if he had done something differently, would the outcome still have been the same? After many moments of questioning himself, he , as always, grew frustrated, and his mind then switched gears, traveling to the good times between the Medical Examiner and himself.

_Alexx_.

With the grace of a higher power, she had survived the first night, although it hadn't been without it's problems. She drifted in and out of distress so many times through out that night, that the nurses were coming in every fifteen minutes to keep track of her vitals. He hadn't been able to go up and see her, and still hadn't, but he was hoping that today he would be able to visit her.

A sound drew him back to the realm of living and he pressed a button, lifting the bed to a suitable height. As per strict instructions, Tim was to limit his mobility as his body began to heal itself. The swelling had yet to go down and he could tell that his doctor was becoming more and more alarmed as the days ticked by. He mulled the thought over several times as he lain awake at night, the thought always hitting him like a punch to the gut. He was potentially looking at an uncertain life.

"Look who's awake," her soft voice said as she emerged from behind the door, her eyes glittering and hopeful. Coming fully into the room, she closed the door behind her and smiled lightly, the fact that he was alert and lucid, making her jovial. "I came by earlier , but the nurses said that you were out like a light. I didn't want to bother you."

Tim tried to let a smile rise as she came closer, her expression full of warmth and hope. If there was one thing he could say about Calleigh Duquense, it was that she was one of the rare optimists. Very rare did he ever see her upset, and when she was, it was like he wanted to cry along with her. It was against nature's type for Calleigh to be sad.

"No bother, just lying here thinking," he responded, his throat still scratchy. He tried to move , but then winced with pain, his voice laced with it, "Have you gone to see Alexx?"

The question chilled her veins as she closed her eyes, the image of her friend lying broken in the bed up in the Critical Care Unit, assaulting her. Alexx had sustained so much damage to her body that Calleigh could scarcely believe that she had survived. It was a testament to the strength and determination that the ME had embedded deep within her.

"I went yesterday, Tim. She's not conscious yet, and well...it's still very touch and go," Calleigh answered, keeping her eyes on him. His eye twitched with the recognition of pain and she came closer to him, already knowing what he was doing, "Tim...you did your best to protect her, none of this was your fault."

"I could've gotten her out of there faster, I could've remembered my kit. She turned back to get it," he responded, his tone unforgiving. All the blame , he felt, was rightfully heaped upon his shoulders and he held true to it. " Something told me to get her out...but I didn't listen, I kept going..."

"Tim..." Calleigh started before there was another knock at the door. She left his side to go to it, opening it fully to reveal him, his eyes gravitating towards the bed. Calleigh stood silently as Henry Woods entered the room slowly, gravely nodding to her as he passed her, then returning his sights to Tim. Feeling the shift in the atmosphere, Calleigh placed her hand on the knob and focused on Tim, "I'm going to talk to your nurse, Tim. I'll be right back."

Tim kept his eyes on Henry, nodding absently as he studied the older man, seeing the sadness fully encased in his deep brown eyes. In any other instance, his eyes would be filled with joy and mirth, his timbered voice booming with happiness, but now, Tim could see that man diminished by the agony of three days of waiting.

"Okay, Cal,"he acknowledged, finally tearing his eyes away from Henry to see her opening the door more, "Don't go anywhere without coming back here, okay?"

"Gotcha," she answered back, her attention now on Henry, "Henry."

He turned to give her a faint smile and nodded once more, "Calleigh."

The uncomfortable silence shadowed them, as if the oppression of knowing Alexx's battles were making themselves known, smothering them. No one attempted to break the silence, but Calleigh moved to disappear out of the door, it clicking softly behind her. Once she was gone, Tim refocused on his newest visitor and sighed heavily, their eyes meeting.

"Henry," Tim acknowledged with a slight nod, his voice seeming ominous in the silence of the room. The air was heavy, but not of tension, but of words and feelings not expressed, fears that were clawing at the both of them. Tim held his gaze and exhaled lightly, grasping at the hem of the sheet. "Have...have you seen her?"

Henry nodded and exhaled himself, his having more weight as he took a seat, "Tim...it's not good right now. She's pretty banged up." Instead of looking to Tim, he kept his eyes on the sheets, his mind turning over the images of her broken body and interchanging with those of their life before the accident. A wistful smile appeared and he leaned forward, "I keep thinking...that this is all just a dream. You're not lying in this bed and Alexx isn't...isn't fighting for her life. This isn't happening."

At his words, Tim closed his eyes, that same thought stuck in his own head. The nights he lain awake, he tried telling himself that it wasn't real, the pain , the fear, the despair. He tried to reason with himself that it was a dramatic nightmare that if he could just shake from, it would disappear, and the reality that he knew would come back. But as nights bled into days, the reality made itself clear, and they were all stuck in the never ending night mare.

"I tell myself that constantly, Henry, but as much as I try to tell myself that, it's not true. I am lying in this bed, paralyzed, and Alexx's fighting valiantly for her very life." The thought stopped him and he took a moment to gather himself, his eyes watering, "I want to see her, but I can't. They won't let me move at all. Do you know what it's like not to be able to help her, do you know how I feel knowing that I put her there?"

Henry looked upon Tim, allowing him this moment to rant, nodding in agreement, "It's frustrating, especially because she needs so much. Tim...she's in very bad shape. Several broken bones, deep lacerations...and her kidneys..."

"Her kidneys?" Tim asked, his eyes narrowing on Henry, "What about her kidneys, Henry?"

"One was badly damaged, along with her spleen and her liver, but the doctor has a positive prognosis for that . Her kidneys however, are a cause of concern, both are damaged beyond repair, and the rest of her body is fighting so hard to heal itself, that there's nothing left . She needs a replacement."

Without thinking, Tim spoke, his demeanor intent, "I have two perfectly working kidneys. She can have one of mine."

"Tim, that's nice, but there are tests, you have to be compatible to her, and then there's the surgery itself. You're badly injured yourself, there's no way you'd survive an operation of this magnitude." Henry sighed almost in a defeated tone, sitting back now. "Our only hope is that there's a match in the database, and that Alexx is the most critical."

"That's bullshit, Henry. She can't wait for answers that may not be coming. I'm here right now, and I can do this. I'll have my doctor sign off on the procedure and the necessary testing, and we can save her." Tim looked to see the uncertainty in Henry's eyes and pleaded with his own, "Let me do this, Henry. I've put her here, let me do this for her."

The uneasy silence crept up on them and they sat locked in each other's gaze. Tim wasn't backing down, and he wasn't going to give up on his quest to help in anyway possible.

/A Son's Choice/

"Are you crazy?!" she exclaimed , her voice rising a little more as she paced the room. Her eyes danced around as she looked to him and then to Henry, shaking her head, "Do you ...do either of you understand where Tim is? He's temporarily paralyzed...temporarily! That means that there is a good chance that he will survive this and walk again."

Tim sighed and shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. He knew that once he disclosed his intentions to Calleigh that she would react, but he didn't realize to this extent. It really shed light onto the relationship that they had, one he thought was just a deep friendship, wrought with understanding and love, but as he watched her pace almost nervously in front of his bed, he saw much more than that.

"I know the potential risks, Cal. That's why I'm consulting with my doctor on this. If I can do something to help bring back Alexx, I want to. She needs this, Calleigh, she needs me, and I want to be there for her."

"But at the expense of your own life, Tim? Do you know how dire the risks are? You could die," Calleigh tried as she turned to Henry, "Do you want that on your head, Henry? Would Alexx want this?"

"Alexx won't survive unless we try this, Calleigh,"Henry responded, calmly. He could understand where she was coming from with her concern. "She's got no kidneys, and Tim's willing to give her one of his. It's tricky, but ..." he said glancing to Tim, " but I think it could work."

Calleigh shook her head, centering her gaze on Tim, "Tim,...you can't possibly be thinking to do this. It's too risky, you could be like this forever, or you...you could die. Do you understand that, you could die, Tim." Her eyes glittered with unspent tears as she pleaded with him, "Reconsider this ,Tim...please."

Tim mulled over her request and sighed, closing his eyes and shaking his head. His mind was made up, he had to do any and everything possible to help Alexx pull through this. Reaching for her hand that was lying on the bed, he stared into her eyes and grinned, "I never thought myself a hero, Calleigh. This is my one chance to be that hero. Alexx needs me, and it's my choice to be there for her. Please understand."

Her eyes wrinkled with despair as a huge tear rolled out of her eye, pulling away from him, "I can't...I can't just sit back and watch you do this , Tim!"

"Calleigh...wait..."

"No," she exclaimed, as the tears began to come easily now, "No. No , Tim. I'm not going to watch you kill yourself. I can't...." Heading for the door, she turned to him and cried more, "Please reconsider, Tim."

As the door closed, both men released a long breath, Tim turning to Henry, "I know what I want to do, Henry. I'll make this work, for the both of us, okay?"

Henry stared at Tim and nodded, a small smile coming. Alexx had always said that when Tim got an idea in his head, she was hard pressed to talk him out of it. Now , he knew exactly what she meant. Placing a hand on Tim's shoulder, he nodded , the relief coming to the surface. Without this option, Alexx wasn't going to stand a chance.

"I think this is going to work, Tim. Don't ask me how, but it's going to work."

Tim adverted his eyes, staring at the wall, his mind mired in thoughts as he spoke, his voice pained, "It has to work, Henry, there's no other alternative. Without this, she could die, and I'm not intent on seeing that happen anytime soon. I'll call my doctor in the morning and set things up."

"What about Calleigh?" Henry asked, gesturing to the door.

Tim turned to the door and sighed heavily, "She will never understand why I have to do this, but if I can get the doctor to show her that it can work, maybe she'll be more receptive. She loves Alexx just as much as the rest of us do, but...I don't know..."

"She loves you more, Tim," Henry replied with a small chuckle. He shook his head as he took in Tim's surprised expression, "C'mon, Tim, you mean to tell me that you never felt that from her? No woman goes to bat like that without love backing her. She's in love with you , Tim."

The notion of Calleigh being in love with him hit him like a brick and he shook his head, as if trying to clear it, his brow wrinkling, "No...that can't possibly be right. Calleigh can't love me."

"And why? Why do you discount your ability to be loved, Tim? You're human just like the rest of us, you want companionship, love, trust...don't you?" Henry cocked an eyebrow at Tim's forming expression and chuckled heavily, "Alexx was right when she said that you were as complex as stubborn. Only she could handle you."

"Only Alexx understands me," he groused as he closed his eyes. Fighting off the impending emotions he added softly, "I'm sorry, Henry. I did this, I put her in this position. I took her away from you and the kids."

"And I suppose that you set the fire to the school as well? Or you could tell to the second when the building was going to collapse? Tim, you're no more in fault than I am. The fault lies with the perpertrator of this crime, not you, not me, not even the fire chief. Alexx was going to do her job, and do it well. You both were in a predicament you couldn't control. It's not your fault, Tim." Henry got up and clapped his shoulder and grinned, "Be glad that Alexx isn't here to hear this,...she'd rip you to shreds."

Breaking out of his melancholy, he snorted, "She'd rip me a new one and then comfort me in one breath. That's just who she was."

"Is, Tim. She's going to make it," Henry responded, centering his gaze on the younger man. "Because of what you're willing to do, she's gonna make it. And I want you to be there when she comes out of this." Feeling something buzzing, he looked to his cell phone and his eyes lit up, "And you'll have your chance. I told the nurses to page me when she woke if I wasn't around..."

"She woke up?" Tim asked, his demeanor now hopeful. He watched as Henry made for the door quickly, his heart thumping in his chest.

"Yeah, and I'll call you with updates, okay? I've got to get back up there, Tim."

Tim smiled and waved to Henry as he swiftly left, the door barely closing before he could hear the exuberant sounds of Henry's happiness as he went down the hall. Alexx was awake. His smile widened even more as the thought began to seep in further. He was going to help her get better. No matter the costs.

TBC....


	4. Chapter 4

A Son's Choice

Chapter 4

_A week later..._

The sun spilled into the room, brightening every corner as he sat up, the nurse pulling the curtains back, causing Tim to blink and squint and groaning profusely. He hated mornings. And because of that, people who loved mornings, like his nurse, he tended to be rather grouchy to. Their saccharin smiles and happy dispositions just didn't fit when he was somewhere between the blissful deep sleep and the breaking surface of consciousness. He supposed that his deep seated hatred started when he was a little boy , despising the sun and the oncoming day of school and it seemed to have carried on through out his adult life. Calleigh had said more than once that he needed to embrace mornings, and on every occasion, Tim had unceremoniously ignored her. He hated mornings, it was just a fact , and everyone else was just going to have to deal with it.

"Morning, Tim!" the jovial nurse expressed as she smiled in his direction. Seeing his sour demeanor, she shook her head and chuckled, "Oh , aw, Tim, it can't be that bad. Just look at the blue skies . Already and it's not even eight o'clock yet. It's going to be a gorgeous day!"

Tim grumbled a response and looked to the television, nothing of importance on. As the nurse made her rounds, checking his vitals and levels, he retained his focus on her, "Regina, when will my doctor be in this morning?"

"As far as I know, Tim, he has a few rounds. It shouldn't be long," Regina responded, taking a look into his eyes. " You seem clearer today, any pain anywhere?"

"No, is that a good sign?" he asked, looking to her hopeful. His initial discussion with his doctor didn't go as he would've liked ; it all came down to his health, and a week ago, it wasn't where it was supposed to be. But now, he had hope that with a week passed, his doctor would be more receptive. For Alexx's sake, he prayed that the doctor would okay the procedures.

"It's a good sign, but there's still much to consider, Tim." She patted his leg as she moved around , grabbing his chart, "Your doctor will undoubtedly discuss this with you further. Are you hungry this morning?"

"Nah, not really," Tim dismissed with a short wave.

"Oh, don't get me wrong, I was being courteous in asking. Your meal is on it's way," Regina smiled and winked at his displeased scowl. She shook her head, "Eating is good for you, don't you want to get better?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Tim answered back quickly, raising an eyebrow. Turning towards the brightness of the morning, he sighed heavily, thinking of Calleigh. She hadn't come back since that day and when Horatio and Eric had come to visit, they didn't mention her. He surprised himself on how he reacted to her absence, the unfamiliar feeling of loss encasing him . He missed her smile and her seemingly magical ways to put a positive spin on just about anything.

Regina snickered and continued on with her tasks, pulling Tim up and fluffing his pillow, "You had a visitor earlier."

"A visitor? Who was it?" Tim asked, his attention back on Regina.

"I don't know, but she said that she couldn't stay long, she was going to have to go to school. She looked really devastated that she didn't catch you. I told her that she could come back later after school."

"Janie," he whispered , a heavy breath leaving his body. He hadn't seen neither her nor Bryan since the accident. Before then however, he had been a staple in their lives."You could've waken me," he groused, again turning his eyes to the window. A slight breeze blew through the palmettos, the wide leaves swaying almost peacefully as the sun shone down brightly. Despite what he thought of mornings, he really did miss being out there to greet it.

The door opened and his eyes were torn to who stood their, her own green eyes laced with the trace of unspent tears and happiness. Tim attempted to sit up, his demeanor changing in an instant at the sight of her, a smile coming forth swiftly as he nervously cleared his throat.

"Calleigh?" he asked as she moved tentatively towards him, watching as the nurse finished her tasks. He was astounded that she was even standing there, her actions over the past few days telling of how she felt about everything. "How...how have you been?"

Calleigh's eyes followed the nurse until she made her exit, then went to Tim's side, taking his hand into hers as she sat down. A smile played on her lips as she dipped and shook her head, a light chuckle emitting from her, " You know, the silliest thing happened to me yesterday. I was walking into the trace lab, and even though I'd been there already earlier, I called your name, and it hit me, 'I really miss him.' So, I decided to come and see you. How have you been feeling? You look better."

"I feel better," Tim responded, his tone lighting more, "Each day, I feel like I'm getting stronger. Have you heard about Alexx? She woke up."

"Yeah, I heard. I've actually gone to see her," Calleigh responded, squeezing his hand lightly. The visit to Alexx again, tore at her, seeing her friend in a very different light. "She's fighting, Tim."

At the sound of Calleigh's tone changing, Tim's head hung and sighed heavily, the thoughts of what he wanted to do swirling about in his mind. Frustration began to settle within him , but he shook it off, deciding to stay centered in the moment. Lifting his eyes, he nodded, "I've been trying to get to her, but my doctor still nixes the idea. He wants me to have a bit more progress in moving my legs before he'll allow me a wheelchair. But the fact that I'm moving my legs in the first place is kinda great to me."

Calleigh nodded and kept the hopeful smile, her hand staying on his, " Tim...you're still thinking of doing this?"

For a slight moment, the question confounded him but he recovered, his gaze on her, "I'm not going to waver from it, Calleigh. This is something that I have to do, and I'm going to do it. I just wish you could understand."

Dropping her gaze, she inhaled then let it out slowly, her body heaving at the action. The light sounds of her sniffling became apparent and she looked up to Tim, wiping at her eyes, "I wish you could understand how much I love you." Her eyes crinkled and she laughed nervously, looking away from him, "I just said that out loud, didn't I?"

Stunned into silence, Tim simply nodded his head, his eyes now affixed to her face, seeing the stream of tears that now seemed never ending. Never in a million years did he think that he would hear those words from anyone, much less Calleigh Duquense. Their relationship was strong in the matters of friendship, but never nothing more, despite the pull he'd felt from time to time, catching her in the sunlight, or that very familiar sight of her brilliant smile or even the lightness of her laugh, something he knew for a fact, happened very rarely. No, he couldn't make himself believe that she would love him, it just wasn't in the cards for him.

Pulling on his hand, Calleigh prodded, "Well, say something, Tim! A girl just proclaimed her love to you and you sit there like a bump on a log. What are you thinking right now?"

Tim stared at her for a moment longer, attempting to bring his thoughts together, feeling her pulling gently on his hand. The disbelief surged through him and he finally broke his gaze with her, exhaling heavily, his throat suddenly dry. Of course he had feelings for her, but without possibly knowing if she reciprocated, he'd pushed those feelings deep down, unsure if he could surface them.

With a slight stutter, Tim coughed as he spoke, "C-Calleigh,...I'm...I..."

Calleigh's smile stayed as her eyes dimmed slightly, realizing before he could even say what was on his mind, that she had jumped a little too far, shaking her head as she chuckled, "It's alright, Tim. You don't have to say anything. I just wanted you to..."

"Calleigh, I love you," he blurted out before he could think straight. Catching her now surprised gaze, he inhaled and let it go slowly, squeezing her hand now. "Hear me out, Cal, okay? I was surprised when you said that you loved me. I...I feel the same, but..."

"Oh boy, when there's a but , it's not good," Calleigh interjected in a good nature . Reaching for his cheek, she sighed, " You don't have to explain Tim. Just on the wrong page, I suppose."

"No," Tim countered, taking her hand from his cheek and kissing it softly, "No, right page, but you're a couple of paragraphs ahead. Slow down and give me a chance to catch up?" His lips turned up into a smile, reaching for her cheek, "I love you, Calleigh. Seriously,...I do."

Calleigh nodded and smiled wider, "That's a relief to hear. For a moment there..."

"Never doubt me, Calleigh," Tim said as he repositioned himself. Feeling the slightest sensation in his legs, he looked to her in earnest, "Calleigh, I just felt that."

Calleigh's eyes drifted to his bottom half, watching as he moved his legs in a minute fashion. Pulling back the covers, she looked to Tim, "Move them again."

Wincing slightly, Tim put much effort into moving, watching himself as they inched slowly towards the end of the bed, exhaling heavily, falling back on the pillow, his chest heaving from exertion, "They're heavy..."

"Take it easy , Tim. I'm going to get your doctor in here," Calleigh said , reaching for the call button. As she spoke to the nurses, she glanced to Tim , already seeing his wheels turning. From this point, she knew that his determination was going to win out. He was going to act on his choice.

/A Son's Choice/

Horatio stepped off of the elevator with a plant in hand, turning to take the familiar path to Tim's room, each step echoing his anxiousness. Calleigh's call had empowered him enough to make an impromptu stop between scenes to check up on his trace expert. For a week straight since the incident, Horatio had found himself spending most of his free time at the hospital, shuffling between Tim and Alexx, his concentration being on the Medical Examiner as she fought her way back from the brink of death. He knew that Tim was being watched closely by Calleigh, so therefor, he only peeked his head in from time to time , mostly to find the younger CSI deep in a slumber. Today, however, he would do more than just a quick check. Tim was regaining the use of his legs, he was making progress, and Horatio couldn't be any happier. The building falling on two of his most trusted friends and colleagues not only crushed their bodies, but his spirit as well.

Shaking the dark thoughts of death away, Horatio placed his hand on the door and knocked softly before turning the knob and entering. Stopping short of closing the door, he saw a nurse who was throughly engrossed in straightening up the room, oblivious to his presence. Clearing his throat, Horatio placed the plant down and watched as the nurse turned, jumping at the sight of the red head standing there silently.

"You scared the living daylights out of me, mister," the nurse exclaimed with a frown. Noticing the badge, she slackened the frown and gestured to the door, "Detective Speedle got his wheels. Need I say more?"

"Actually, no," Horatio responded, a smile coming as he adverted his eyes to the ground. Lifting slightly, he tilted his head, his voice quiet, "Any chance he said where he was going?"

"Where he's been itching to go since he woke up, to see his friend in ICU. He's been gone for about ten minutes, you want to leave a message or something?"

Chuckling slightly, Horatio shook his head, "No, I think I'll go and see if I can catch him."

Leaving the nurse to her duties, Horatio walked out of the door, heading towards the elevator. Boarding it, he depressed the button and waited as the lift began, taking him to another familiar floor. As the door opened, Horatio was faced with Calleigh's somber expression and then followed her as she turned towards the first room, gesturing with a short nod, a tear drop.

"He's been in there for ten minutes, Horatio. He's refusing to leave her," Calleigh said, the sound of pain lacing her words. Wrapping her arms around herself, she sighed, "It hit him hard, Horatio. This was the first time he's seen her since the accident."

Horatio nodded and leaned forward more, peering into the glass. Tim was sitting by her hand, holding on as if she were his anchor, the pain evident in his eyes. He wasn't speaking , just staring at her as she laid unmoving, her chest falling and rising with each breath. "Has she woken up for him yet?"

"No, but the nurse said she should be starting to come around soon. She wakes on cycles," Calleigh responded, exhaling heavily. Her eyes stayed on Tim's face, and her own crinkled with concern, "Horatio , he already blames himself...to see the destruction,..."

"He's going to be okay, Calleigh. It's new to him," Horatio remarked, watching more. Moving away from the window, he went to the door and opened it, walking in silently. As the door closed, he dropped his sights to the floor , his hands on his hips, his voice barely a whisper, "Speed...Speed, you have to break now. She'll come around."

Hearing Horatio's voice, Tim shook his head, as he kept his hand on hers, staring at her still form."She was ready to go back , even before we got the call to get out," Tim said silently, his voice lacking any feeling. "I left my kit, and she went for it. I remember hearing the building coming down, and her cries as we got covered. Even in the crushing darkness, I could still hear her....crying."

On the move now, Horatio came to his side and crouched down, looking at Tim in earnest. Touching his arm, he sighed and then adverted his gaze, "Tim... you tried to help her. You covered her as much as you could."

Tim closed his eyes tightly as he shook his head, "It's still not enough. It will never be enough." The sorrow was deep entrenched within him and he exhaled heavily, applying pressure to her hand. Looking back up to her, his voice took on a tone of urgency, as if pleading with her, "If she could just wake up. I can explain, apologize..."

"Apologize?" Horatio asked, crinkling his brow, "Do you actually think she's going to want your apologies for saving her life? If she could, Speed, she'd let you know exactly what to do with that apology." His gaze drifted to Alexx as a faint smile appeared, "If anything, Speed, she's gonna want to thank you. Without you, she would be dead, and as I hear it, with what you're wanting to do, her chances of survival would dwindle. You're doing a lot for her, Tim. She'd want to thank you, believe me."

Just before Tim could speak, he felt her hand move slightly and his attention was now on her face, seeing her wince before moving her head slowly from side to side. Tim glanced to Horatio and then back, a smile inching across his face. With one hand, he moved the chair closer, hoping to see her open her eyes and practically laughed with joy when they did open to slits.

Stroking her hand gently, he spoke softly, "Alexx..."

As if recognition set in, an immediate , but slow smile broke across her lips as she weakly squeezed his hand. When she parted her lips to speak, she swallowed hard, the sound of her voice now rugged as if it knew what her body had endured.

"Timmy...where have you been? I've been wondering where you've been." Her eyes closed but the smile stayed, her chest now rising and falling more and more with the addition of her speaking. "I was so scared for you, Timmy."

"Scared for me?" he asked, wrinkling his brow, his eyes now welling with emotion, "Why would you be scared for me?"

"Everything...dark," she said softly. Her eyes opened wider and she could see him clearly, causing her to smile more, "I knew you were on top of me...that you would be hurt."

Tim shook his head and groused in a good nature, "I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about, Alexx. You have to get better. You've been through a lot." He hadn't wanted her to see him sitting in a wheelchair , and was fairly confident that she couldn't see that- that was until her brow crinkled and she looked down further, seeing the chair.

"Tim, you're in a wheelchair? Why?"

Exhaling, Tim glanced to Horatio and dropped his head, "It doesn't matter, Alexx. What matters is that I'm alive, breathing, and able to talk to you. Don't worry about me."

The tension, although still weak by her standards, grew in his hand and her brow narrowed, "Timothy... what has happened to you?"

The tone was familiar and he conceded, ruefully, "I took the brunt of the impact on my back, shattered a few vertebra..." he trailed seeing her grimace. Holding on to her tightly, he shook his head, his own brow knit, "No...Alexx, don't worry. I'm fine, I just can't walk ...yet. I'm getting better."

"What's your prog...prognosis, Tim?"she asked, her voice still quiet, yet steady. Her eyes were open more and she rubbed his hand, "What's going to happen to you?"

"Well, when the swelling goes down, which it's starting to, I'll probably began physical therapy. There's still so much that they don't know, the extent of the damage to the nerves of my body, or if I'll be able to walk completely again."

Alexx chuckled softly, "Never was one to mince words, were you, Timmy?"

"Not when the truth was involved, but as I said, Alexx, there's no need to worry about me. You have to concentrate on getting yourself better." He smiled at her wistfully, " You've got many more days at the park with your family to go to."Her head moved slightly and Tim perceived a nod, hearing the door open. He knew that his time was growing short, and he nodded towards the door, "Well, I think they are coming to get me out of here. I'll come back again, okay?"

Again, Alexx nodded and sighed lightly, even that small gesture seemingly taking so much out of her. She swallowed and smiled, "Don't stay away too long, Timmy."

"I won't, you get some rest, okay?" Tim instructed lightly, stroking her hand gently. "Maybe when I come again, you'll be able to talk more?"

"We'll see," she answered simply, slowly releasing his hand. Her eyes drooped closed and her breathing settled into a steady rhythm, denoting that she was out again. Tim put her hand down gently and sighed, bowing his head. If there was anything that he could do to help her, he was going to do it, or die trying.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

A Son's Choice

**A/N: There really is no excuse. I have neglected this for way too long, so now I'm going to make amends.**

**Chapter Five**

Sitting in the dim light of her room, Henry leaned on his elbows, interlocking his fingers as he stared at her still body. The only way he could tell that Alexx was still with him was the evidence of her chest rising and falling slowly and the slow tone of the monitor, recording the beats of her heart. To see her like this unnerved him, to the point that his heart hurt to cast his gaze upon her. The Alexx that now rested in the bed before him was not the woman he married; her vibrancy was lost, taken by the accident that nearly claimed her life.

Taking a deep breath and then releasing it slowly, Henry moved slowly to reach out and take her hand, squeezing it lightly. Life had managed to go on without her in the daily comings and goings, but her presence was sorely missed. With spending most of his time by her side, Henry had relied upon his sister to take care of the kids, making sure to let them know that Mommy needed rest. They weren't the least bit happy about it, but they understood well enough. At times, he believed that they understood more than him.

A slight increase of pressure brought him out of his ponderous state and he looked to see her surfacing, her brow knitting deeply. A low moan emanated from her, pulling at his very heart strings and he clutched her hand more, letting her know that he was there. When her eyes opened slowly, he smiled, the tears that were stinging at his eyes now dropping one by one. Every time he was graced with those soulful brown orbs, he felt joyous. Through her eyes, he saw the love and devotion that held him steadfast, each moment he was privileged to gaze into them was a moment he'd die for.

Reaching to move a strand of stray hair away from her eyes, he spoke softly, "Alexx, baby, I'm here." Each word seemed to pierce his chest, the notion of having to reassure her flooding him with emotion. As it was, he never knew if this moment would be the last between them. Hesitant to break his gaze with her, he glanced up to the machine that was ultimately keeping her alive and sighed heavily, ready to relate the message that he had been waiting for. He knew that she wasn't going to like it in the least bit, but he also knew that this was her last hope.

Bringing himself closer, he caressed her cheek and asked, "How are you feeling, baby?"

Alexx managed a small smile and laughed breathlessly, "Like I've been sleeping under weights. Everything feels so…heavy." Attempting to gather as much strength as she could, she grasped at his hand and furrowed her brow, seeing the despair in his eyes, "Henry, sweetie, I'm not dead yet. Don't worry; things ….things are going to work out." Lapsing into a coughing spell, she could feel Henry loosening his grip to bring a straw to her lips, offering her relief. Sipping slowly, she could feel the coolness of the water as it ran down her throat, soothing the raging fire. Because she'd been in and out of consciousness, her ability to speak and swallow had been impeded by immense dryness. Once she was able to pull away, she nodded toward the machine that was pumping her full of clean blood as the dirty blood cycled out and laughed dryly, "County dollars at work. "

"It's keeping you alive, Alexx." Henry took the cup away and set it on the tray, retaining his gaze with her. Swallowing hard, he knew it was now or never and he held tightly to her hand to show his resolve, "There is another way, Alexx. A transplant will pull you right out of this."

Her frown deepened as she licked her dry lips, seeing the hope that he hinged upon and sighed, "We were told, Henry, that there aren't any available donors. I'm on the list…"

"That was before this happened," Henry responded, a long lost smile coming. He leaned forward more and stared into her eyes, the wonderment of her beauty, even in this state, not lost on him. Holding her cheek in his hand, he could feel the results of her kidney failure, the stark weight loss pulling at her skin. Even as he was reminded of the devastation, he was also hopeful for the future, "Baby, there is a donor, he was just cleared yesterday while you rested. Tim is a match to you, sweetheart. He's able and willing to give one of his kidneys."

An expression of disbelief passed over her as she struggled away from Henry's touch as much as her waning strength would allow, "No. NO! I will not let him do it, Henry! It's too dangerous…Timmy can't put his life on the line like this."

"He's willing to do this, Alexx. He wants to help." Henry anchored himself , knowing that this was where the battle began. Alexx's affection for the younger man was very much that of a mother, and as such, she was willing to put his well being over hers, despite her clear need. "He isn't going to take no for an answer."

"Well," Alexx responded incredulously, her eyes widening, "I hate to disappoint him, but I'm not allowing this. Timmy's working off of guilt- he doesn't realize the dangers of this. He could have complications, he could die… I can't have that. My Timmy won't die because of me."

Henry could feel himself becoming angry and bit out, "_Your _Timmy is adamant about what he wants. He told me that he didn't care what happened to him as long as it helped you. Are you going to deny him this, Alexx? A chance to right the wrong?"

"Henry Woods, are you insinuating that this is his fault?" The energy it took to get angry at her husband leeched at her and she gasped as she closed her eyes, attempting to gather herself to mount the resistance to this insane idea. She had come to the realization that she was going to die; the machine was prolonging the inevitable. Tim had much more of a chance of living a full, productive life than she did which is why she was defiant against their idea. She wasn't going to take his chance at a life away from him.

Henry watched as she struggled to retain her composure and reined his anger in, exhaling lightly as he tried to explain, "I don't blame him for this, Alexx, but he wants to fix this. He wants to be the son you've made him feel like he is- a son who would do anything for his mother."

Turning away from Henry, Alexx could feel the tears rising in her eyes and bended her lips in an attempt to stave the cry that fought to be released. It was because she felt as much as a mother to him than his very own that she couldn't let him follow through. Her heart ached at the thought of the risk and shook her head, the finality in her voice evident, "I have made my decision. I will not let him do this."

The sound of the door opening tore Henry's attention away from her and he smiled lightly, "I think he has an opposing idea on the matter."

Wheeling himself closer to the bed, Tim stopped and stared at Alexx, his expression dubious, "Listen to reason, Alexx. I'm able to do it…I'm healthy enough to go through the surgery. You need this." A mixture of anger and elation ran through him as he continued to look upon her. Her eyes were open and she was talking, something he'd longed for. The anger of her dismissal of a solution to their problem peaked and he spoke almost through clenched teeth, pushing the elation back, "Alexx, this is my chance to fix this. My chance to do the right thing, no matter the cost."

Alexx traded her furious gaze between the two men she loved and huffed, "You two…made these insane plans without thinking of considering my feelings. Do you know what it would do to me if you died, Tim? The guilt of taking your life just to live mine? How could I do that to you?"

Gesturing to Henry, Tim moved himself closer as Henry retreated, letting her go hesitantly. Tim picked up her hand and held it tightly, the cold contrasting harshly to his warmth. Up close, the devastation was worst, he could see the hollowness of her eyes, a ghost of the light and vibrancy that was her, haunting him. Her hair was pulled back almost messily, but hung almost like a weight, framing her harshly. The toll of the accident was not only felt physically but emotionally as he literally watched her die every day. It was something he was determined to stop.

"Listen to me, Alexx. I respect you, I respect your wishes, but…I just can't. I can't live with knowing that I didn't do enough. I don't want to do this just to right a wrong…I do this because I love you. You deserve a chance to live- your family needs you to live." The emotion seemed to swallow him and he allowed the tears to begin, "I…I need you to live."

The silence that immediately engulfed the room was heavy, weighed with the doubts of the action laid before the three of them. The concerns were viable; death would be lurking for the both of them, but the urgency to defy death was apparent in his eyes. Alexx could feel her own emotions surging forth as his pleas hit its mark, realizing the rebel in him wouldn't take no for an answer.

She reached to caress Tim's own slackened cheek, her fingers running softly over his stubble and sighed heavily, the tears streaming down her face as she conceded, "You better not die, Timmy."

Relief passed over him as he placed her hand to her lips, kissing it softly, "I don't plan on going anywhere, Alexx." Smiling more, he sighed, "You're going to see, this is going to work and then we'll both be out of here."

Holding on to his hand and his promise, Alexx nodded and blinked slowly, feeling the onset of her exhaustion returning, "I…I hope you're right, Timmy."

Tim watched as she drifted off, and held on to her hand even as hers slacked. For long moments, no one said anything and he stared at her as if she were going to disappear. There was much on the line, and he could feel the deep tremors of anxiety over what was to come. Despite the creeping of fear, Tim was determined to do what he had to make this right.

Henry watched the two interact and smiled to himself at the closeness that they shared. He could see clearly that his wife thrived on her relationship with the younger CSI and did nothing to hinder it. As with her other children, she would fight tooth and nail for Tim and he finally realized that he would do the same.

Moving toward them, Henry placed a gentle hand on Tim's shoulder partly to give him strength but mostly to afford him the option of rethinking his position, "That battle is over, now the war begins. Are you sure you're ready to do this, Tim?"

"I'm as sure as I am of anything, Henry." Tim kept his gaze on her now slumbering form and exhaled heavily, knowing he had a battle of his own to fight when Calleigh returned. She was even less responsive to the idea than Alexx had been, even when he explained to her that he was in the clear. He could see in her eyes the fear of losing him, and that constricted his heart more than anything he'd ever known. He was accustomed to seeing her bright and bubbly, not mired with doubt and frustration. The only course he knew to take with her and her feelings was to show her. The procedure would be a success, but the charge of making that prediction come true fell squarely on his shoulders, and the weight of it was nearly as crushing as the walls that fell upon them.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

A Son's Choice

**Chapter Six**

He sat in the chair, his heart thumping wildly as he waited, looking towards her, his eyes conveying the hint of anxiousness that dwelled just underneath him. The past week had been one of progression for him, more movement, less pain and his outlook, considering what he was looking forward to, was as clear as he had seen it within years. For the first time, Tim was hitting his purpose dead on.

He perceived her hand on his, squeezing it lightly, looking up to see her smiling at him. Under the brilliance of her mesmerizing green eyes, he could still see some of the hesitancy, the knowledge that she couldn't talk him out of it coursing through her veins. She was all about his preservation and he was about saving a friend, repaying a debt that he had acquired tenfold throughout the years of her advice and comfort. He owed this to Alexx, despite the words that were uttered from her own lips, and he was intent on coming through for her, that is if the doctor gave his okay. And it was with this thought that he waited on a bated breath for the door to open.

"You're improving, Tim and I think that the doctor sees it. You don't know, he may approve this," Calleigh said lightly, still holding on to his hand. She smiled prettily and leaned towards him more, "You have to think positively about things, you never know what could happen."

"You're right, Calleigh. I never know, but what I do know is that time is a key factor here. She's in need now, and I have to get it to her soon," Tim replied, looking to Calleigh in earnest. The determination laced his voice, giving it a hard edge, one that he noticed quickly and sighed, "I'm sorry, Calleigh. I just want to help as much and as soon as possible. She doesn't have long- she won't be able to survive much longer without proactive treatment."

"Meaning that they want her to stay away from dialysis before a potential transplant operation," Calleigh offered helpfully. Winking at him she added, "I did my research. You know me, I'm not going into anything half cocked."

Seeing her effort, he gave her a small smile and exhaled, looking down at her hand in his, the warmth comforting, "I know you still have some reservations about this, Calleigh..."

The smile didn't fade as she pulled at his arm, but the sparkle had dwindled in her eyes and she cast her gaze downward, her brows knitting somewhat, "I understand, Tim, really, I do. It's just...it's just that, I don't want to lose you, not when I just got you."

He couldn't, in any way, promise her that nothing bad would happen, because, truthfully, he didn't know the outcome either. He'd only known of the necessity of the procedure, and what was required of him, but he couldn't predict if something was going to go wrong. That was the only unknown in this all.

"I can't promise that I'm not going anywhere, Calleigh," he said capturing her face gently, his thumb wiping at the tears, "but I can tell you that I will try, I will fight."

"That's about all that I can ask, isn't it?" she asked, her eyes alive with tears. A small smile came over her and she shrugged, "Well, with the determination that I'm sure that everything will work out just fine."As if to echo her words, a knock came from the door and she glanced up at Tim, the anxiety kicking into high gear, "Oh...he's here, Tim."

Tim took her hand and squeezed it, murmuring, "Well, here goes nothing." The door swung open a second later and his doctor came in, holding his chart, followed by another doctor. His doctor, of course was the epitome of positivity, his smile warm and hopeful. The other doctor, however, was full of reproach, his scowl evident as soon as he stepped into the room.

Shifting the chart in his hands, Dr. Sotherland gave the couple a small smile and inclined his head slightly in greetings, "Tim…Calleigh, how are you doing this morning?"

The icy glare that the other doctor held didn't escape Tim and he frowned, gesturing toward him as he shifted in the bed, a small slice of pain invading him,"Who's your attack dog?"

At the insolent tone of the young man, Dr. Joseph Marchese stepped forward and spoke crisply, denoting the seriousness of the situation, "Young man, I am Dr. Joseph Marchese, I'm the nephrologists that took Mrs. Woods' case. The severity of this situation is tremendous, Mr. Speedle. Both you and Mrs. Woods have experienced severe trauma, trauma that I believe is enough to put an end to this…"

"Let me ask you, Dr. Joe. Have you seen any instances of infection in Mrs. Woods? Is she displaying any dire effects that would prohibit the possibility of a transplant?" Tim asked sternly as he stared directly at the slim man. Already irritated by his demeanor alone, Tim began to grow annoyed with the wire framed glasses that slipped slightly down his narrow nose and the pompous attitude that oozed out of him, grimace answering the question silently. Glancing to Dr. Sotherland, he asked, "Wesley, am I presenting any instances of infection? Is there anything prohibiting me from being a successful donor to Mrs. Woods?"

Scratching lightly as his temple, Wesley chuckled, "With the exception of your inability to walk, Tim, you're a great candidate for a donor. The Antibodies are a negative cross match and the immunosuppressant medications will offset the lack of HLA markers. There is a potential for a high rate of success. Most of this rests in Mrs. Woods' ability to accept the kidney. You are fine."

Tim grinned and refocused on the other man, feeling the contempt wafting from the man. It made him no difference, just as long as the job got done and it was done successfully. "I've done my homework, Dr. Joe. I never… go into anything blind. I know the risks, I know the success rates. I know this is a perilous trip any way we see it. But I also know that I have a chance to make something right, and I'm going to take it." Feeling Calleigh's hand take his, he gazed into her eyes, seeing the understanding and the blessing he was searching for, "I'm doing this, if you're not fully committed, we find someone better."

"I am the best nephrologists there is, Mr. Speedle," Marchese responded haughtily as if that fact should've been well known.

"Well, then, I think it's time to get to work, don't you?"

The silence between the four was palpable and only the sound of the ticking of the clock on the wall filled it as they stared at each other. Anxious to break the silence, Wesley turned to his colleague and offered effortlessly, "Tim, Dr. Marchese will handle the transplanting procedure, while I handle the extraction. All in all the entire procedure will take up to five hours."

Calleigh looked to Tim and sighed, "Five hours…"

"Five hours that I'm going to sail through, Calleigh. Nothing's going to happen, this is going to be successful, and then we move on to the next hill." The glint of determination was in his eyes and he could feel the confidence swell from deeply within him. His faith was strong, and his vision clear. Alexx would get that extra fifteen years to be with her family, to live.

TBC….


	7. Chapter 7

A Son's Choice

**Chapter Seven**

She stared at him as he rested, a small smile coming over her just as the sun began to peek between the slits of the blinds, the slivers of light hitting him below the eye line as if knowing a direct hit would bring to surface, his wrath. Slowly, she pulled a hand through his mass of unruly curls and bit her lip, the anxiety starting to eat at her. Before he slipped into a slumber, she assured him that she was on board with the procedure that was going to take place in a matter of hours, but now as the new morning dawned; the itch of doubt began to take over. More than anything did she want to support him in his decision, but as she sat and gazed over his peaceful countenance, she found more reasons to rebel against them.

"I can't help being selfish, Tim. I want to keep you for myself," she whispered gently as her eyes welled with big tears. One broke free and trickled down her cheek and pooled on the white covers, staining it briefly. As if hearing her, she watched as his eyes opened to slits before closing again, his head lulling to the side. Leaning forward more, she kept her voice soft in hopes that it wouldn't further raise him, the more rest he got, the stronger he would be. "Ssh…just rest, Tim. Just rest."

When it was apparent that he drifted back into a slumber, Calleigh sat back in the chair, taking his hand into hers and holding it tightly. The warmth brought another smile and with it, memories of their time together. She shook her head at all the times that they looked at each other, not knowing that feelings lain underneath. Closing her eyes, she exhaled heavily and gently passed her thumb over the top of his hand and spoke ruefully, "We've wasted too much time as it is, Tim. Get this done so we can get on with our lives together."

The slight squeeze of his hand in hers startled her and she opened her eyes to see him still slumbering, his chest rising and falling slowly. It was then that she knew there was something between them, something she was keen on strengthening.

/A Son's Choice/

Stirring slowly, Alexx opened her eyes to see her husband sitting dutifully by her side, his hand covering hers. The sounds of the machine cycling her dirty blood out still whirled behind her was the only noise and as she began to focus more on her surroundings, she could see the sliver of light starting to take over the day, her lips turning up in a slight smile. What she wouldn't give to be submerged within the heat of the Miami day either at work or with her family; to her, it didn't make her any difference. Just being out in the open, allowing the breeze to flow over her was almost like heaven for her. Her confinement to the bed and her inability to move had her aching for the perilous heat that she'd cursed on many occasions. At the moment, she was regretting every vengeful word she'd ever spoken about the sun as it cast a magnificent light over the land.

As more of the light began to suffuse through the room, it hit her squarely in the eyes and she crinkled them slightly, trying to take as much as she could before turning away from it. The oncoming of the day brought about the revelation that today was the day that he was going to give her the best gift that anyone could've ever thought to give her. Today, Tim was going to give her life. Even as the doubt began to claw its way to the surface, she'd rationalized that this was his decision, his choice, his destiny to fulfill. There was no way of telling exactly how this was going to end, but she hoped and prayed that they both lived. It would crush her anew to know that he'd given not only life to her, but his life to set an erroneous mistake right.

"You have nothing to set right, Timmy," she whispered, a tear falling. Her eyes closed and she exhaled softly, feeling the weight of what was to happen settling on her shoulders. The darkness gave over to memories of them all and then drifting into memories of just him. The small sideways smirk that lit his eyes brought her to chuckle slightly before slipping into soft sobs, the inclination of what would happen if something were to go wrong now coursing through her. The potential for disaster was great, and even as she tried to will the dark thoughts away, she couldn't reconcile her fears away that easily.

Feeling the distress in his wife's hand, Henry woke quickly and looked upon her to see her crying, the fear now cloaking him. Pushing her hair away from her face, he asked desperately, "Alexx, is there something wrong? What's wrong, baby?"

"He doesn't have to set anything right," she responded, her voice filled with tears. She opened her eyes to look to Henry, shaking her head woefully, "He's putting his life on the line for nothing, Henry."

Henry settled and brought his seat closer, holding on to her hand and caressing her hair softly, his voice quiet, "He's doing this for you, Alexx. He's doing this so that our kids will have a mother…He's doing this because he loves you."

"He's going to kill himself, Henry…"

"He doesn't think so, Alexx. His doctor signed off on the operation, things are in motion. This is going to happen today, sweetie." Bringing his lips to her temple, he closed his eyes, willing her to accept the lot her adopted son had chosen for himself, "Accept it, Alexx. Accept it and believe that he's going to make it. Please accept it."

His pleas met her ear and she allowed the emotion to subside turning her head to gaze into his eyes. His gentle touch wiped away her tears and by some miracle, a smile emerged, calming the tempest that dwelled just underneath her surface.

"You really believe that this is going to turn out okay?"

Henry smiled genuinely and exhaled, "If I didn't, we would find another way. Baby, he's strong, and he's willing. Nothing is going to stop this procedure from being successful." Bending, he took her into his arms gently and hugged her as tight as she would allow, "You're going to wake up to his voice, I promise."

Alexx held on to him and his promise, ever hopeful that it wasn't given in vain.

/A Son's Choice/

_**Surgical waiting room, 3:30 PM**_

Glancing up at the clock for what seemed like the twentieth time, Calleigh stood and began to pace slowly, slipping her long, golden locks behind her ears in an attempt to bring peace. At eight- thirty precisely, they came to get him ready for pre –op and she watched helplessly as they rolled him away from her. Her hand lingered as much as it could with her walking with them as far as to the elevators and as his fingers slipped through hers, she couldn't help but allow the emotions to slice through her.

Alone, she trudged down to the surgical operating room with the knowledge that the surgery would take five hours at the most, steeling her nerves for a long wait. It wasn't until she got to the waiting room that she found she wouldn't be waiting alone- their team was there in full force and at the sight of Horatio, she couldn't keep the war of emotions intact. Falling into his arms felt logical, and as the pillar of strength he'd been for the citizens of Miami, so was he for her. Having them around soothed her doubts and as they sat and talked amongst themselves, with Henry and the children joining them not so soon after, brought Calleigh some much needed ease, the first few hours passing rather quickly.

It wasn't until they passed the given mark that the doubts began to creep back in, every movement, every time the door opening grasping at her attention, her heart beating relentlessly in her chest. She felt at odds with not knowing what was going on, and wished terribly that someone would come and let them know that everything was okay.

Worrying her lip, she gazed at the clock and her brow furrowed, the hands taunting her silently. Seven hours had now passed and there was still no word and as she looked to her colleagues, she could see the concern in their eyes as well and became that more desperate for news.

Sensing her anxiety, Horatio stood and crossed the room to her, stopping her in her tracks, holding her still with one hand. He'd been down this road too many times not to know the words by heart and as he turned her to face him, he exhaled heavily, attempting to believe what he'd said so many times before.

"Calleigh, he's…he's going to make it. Speed's a strong man and he was determined to do this for Alexx."

Calleigh felt the lump grow in her throat and tried to swallow it down as her eyes expended the tears of fear that coursed out of them. Desperately, she grabbed onto Horatio's shoulder and sobbed, holding fast to him. Until she heard the news, until she saw him, until she saw his warm, chocolate eyes once more, she couldn't be assured that this would end well.

The door opened unceremoniously and Calleigh could hear the room move, letting go of Horatio to turn and see Dr. Marchese standing, his gaze inscrutable. Moving toward Henry and the kids, Calleigh watched with abated breath as Henry's cautious expression lightened and the kids' smiles widened, giving evidence of good news. Calleigh smiled as Henry looked to her, giving her the thumbs up, but she couldn't truly be happy until Tim's doctor came back with equally good news.

As Dr. Marchese turned to leave, Calleigh sighed heavily, feeling Horatio's hand clamp down on her shoulder, trying to assuage her fears, "Alexx made it through, now Speed's doctor is going to come in and tell us that he's giving the recovery nurses hell."

A mirthless chuckle left her lips as the door swung open once again, the sight of Tim's doctor entering in thrusting her heart into her throat. Dr. Sotherland wasn't as skilled as Dr. Marchese in concealing his expression and as she looked into his eyes, she could see her fears manifesting.

As if she'd stepped into quicksand, Calleigh felt herself unable to move, watching as Dr. Sotherland approached, his eyes now searching for anything but hers. A cry caught in Calleigh's throat as she placed a hand to her lips, the tears making potential and falling in streams. Disbelief crashed through her and she shook her head, the only sound coming from her now was a soft sob as Dr. Sotherland reached out to take her arm.

"Calleigh…there's been a complication…" he started grimly as he finally looked to her.

Calleigh held his gaze and shook her head again, feeling her world spiraling out of control and her heart plummeting into her stomach. Grasping hold of Horatio as tight as she could, she managed to speak brokenly, the strength all but gone, "Is…is he…gone?"

TBC…..


	8. Chapter 8

A Son's Choice

**Chapter Eight**

_**Three months later…**_

The soft breeze blew about her, calming her as she sat on the bench, her sights on the horizon, her thoughts on him. In a day that was filled with one scene after another, the oppressive heat draining her of all the strength she had, Calleigh now found herself a serene moment miles from the blaring horns, the yellow crime scene tape, and the relentless rays of the sun, her thoughts now in concert with her heart. The past three months had been hard to weather, but with the support of others, especially a mending Alexx, Calleigh was able to put one foot in front of the other and continue down the road laid before her.

Pulling the errant strands of hair away from her face, she sighed as her thoughts treaded on the past, namely three months ago when her life changed completely. The morning of the procedure was quiet, filled with recounts of time lost and promises of time yet to spend with each other. She remembered easily how as the hands of time ticked against them, her doubts growing with every second passed. The despair grew as the time trudged along, only to give way to good news of Alexx's success. The memory of the attempt at happiness wore thin on her now and she shook her head lightly, chastising herself for not allowing the situation time enough to process. Her worries lay with where her heart was and as she inhaled, the sharp memory of that moment assaulted her, bringing tears anew, hearing the voices as clear as she did that day.

"_Calleigh…there's been…a complication…"_

"_Is…is he gone?"_

" _Everything was fine…he started to hemorrhage when we were stitching him up. The bleeding got away…we did what we could."_

_Calleigh could feel the strong arms of Horatio hold her up as she faltered, the news tearing at her heart. Looking upon the young surgeon, she asked desperately, "Is Tim dead?"_

_Running a hand over his face, Dr. Sotherland sighed heavily, "No…but it's touch and go. We finally got the bleeding under control, he's gotta get a transfusion to replace the blood lost. He's going to need time to recover…"_

For a moment, Calleigh hadn't heard the words that would eventually bring her back from the precipice of despair, but as his expression cleared, she remembered the smile that eventually came with the confirmation that Tim hadn't died. Even now, she managed to smile as she wiped the tears, knowing that what followed was three months of recovering and the beginning of grueling physical therapy sessions that tested the true mettle of the young CSI.

The thought of his physical therapy sessions brought her out of her reverie and she glanced at her watch, cursing herself for staying too long. The moment of solitude had refreshed her, and now she could go to him recharged and ready to help as much as she could. Gathering her bag and the two water bottles she always brought with her, she made her way into the hospital, her destination the outpatient therapy cove. She was steeling herself for what she would encounter, but still the same, she was happy that she was visiting him during physical therapy instead of visiting his tombstone.

Pushing through the double doors, she glanced to the service desk and waved to the nurse who gave her a small smile and nodded, giving her the permission to proceed. Calleigh gave her a responding smile and continued on to the back, pausing to hear his unmistakable bellow of pain, exhaling heavily. Usually, she would provide him with all the moral support he needed, but on occasion, she willingly pitched in wherever she was needed.

"Son of a bitch!" he groaned as she pushed through the doors. Their eyes met and for a second, Tim forgot about the oppressive pain in his legs and smiled uneasily, gesturing with his eyes, "If…you…wait…right there, Brutus…will be done torturing…me."

Chuckling as he shook his head, Bruce looked to Calleigh and offered, "Don't mind him, he's looking for pity. How are you doing today, Calleigh?"

"Pity? You're working me…to the bone," Tim breathed out as he leaned against the forearm crutches. Moving slightly, he swung his braced legs in front of him, gesturing toward the bench, "If Bruce will allow me time for a break, we can talk about your day."

Holding on to the gait belt, Bruce relented and helped him to bench, setting him down slowly, "A ten minute break sounds about right. Maybe with your girl here, you'll show her what you've been working on, Speed?"

Calleigh arched a brow and came to rest next to Tim as he slipped his arms out of the cuffs, handing him bottled water, "And just what you have been working on_, Speed_?"

Relaxing, Tim moved his left leg first and then his right, trying to get comfortable. Juggling the bottle in his hands, he twisted the cap off and took a swig, the coolness coursing through his body, refreshing him. After drinking, he eyed Calleigh almost hungrily the gratitude and lust fusing together. Even though he was exhausted, there was something about her presence that infused him with energy to get the job done. The tone of her voice coupled with the slight southern drawl nearly drove him out of his mind with need, but there was a time and place for everything.

Once he gained his breath, he nodded and grimaced against the slight tremors of pain that now ran down his legs, the result of working them almost to the breaking point. When the feeling began to come back into his legs, Tim was adamant about starting physical therapy, knowing the quicker he got to work, the quicker he could start down the path of complete recovery. He wasn't going to fool himself into thinking that physical therapy was going to be the absolute cure- he squared with the fact that he would probably have to walk with a cane and a limp for the rest of his life. The defining point, however, was that he was going to walk.

"Just strengthening my gait. Bruce has been helping me do laps. He says that I shouldn't push myself; I say I'm not pushing hard enough. I have a goal that I want to reach."

Calleigh knew the goal all too well and sighed, reaching to run her fingers through his hair, "Tim, you really shouldn't over do it. I'm sure she'll understand if you're not ready when she's released. All that matters to her is that you're alive. You gave us a scare for a moment there."

Tim remembered grimly the days after the transplant how one thing after the other hit him. The near fatal hemorrhage that nearly took his life wasn't the end of his perilous journey, there was also a small infection that ran rampant through his body for days, taking him again to the precipice of death. When he emerged from his fever induced state, he saw that she still stood beside him and that more than anything was enough to solidify her place within his life.

Grabbing her hand, he squeezed it, "I know, but…I kinda made a promise to her that once she came out of rehabilitation, that I would walk to her. I want to walk to her, Calleigh. I don't want her to see me in a wheelchair; she's got enough to worry about."

Calleigh dropped her hand to cup his cheek, enjoying the feeling of the light stubble that was now residing there and smiled, "Well, I suppose if you're determined to walk to Alexx when she gets out of rehab, you should probably get back to work, huh?"

A small groan followed by a chuckle left his lips and he took her hand in his, bringing it to his lips to kiss it. Gazing into her bejeweled eyes, he saw the evidence of love and affection that he was astonished he'd never seen before.

Slipping a strand of hair away from her eyes, he promised, "When we get home, I'll cook you dinner and you can relax. You look as if you've had a day."

The truth was evident in the small sigh she released and she nodded slightly, "It has been one of those days, but I'm not going to bore you with the details. AND, I'm going to help you cook. You've had a busy day yourself, mister."

Tim placed the bottle down and moved his legs into position, nodding for Bruce, readying himself once more for work, "You will never bore me, and for the record, I live for details." Positioning the crutches, he slipped his arms through the cuffs and then took a deep breath as Bruce held on to him, helping him up, "Want to walk with me?"

Calleigh stood and smoothed herself out, the bright smile coming despite the exhaustion and nodded, "Sure, and I promise, no pity for you. You've got a goal to make."

"And I'm going to make it," Tim declared as he grunted, taking that first step. Feeling her by his side, he was just that more determined to make good on his promise, a promise to them both.

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9

A Son's Choice

**A/N: Thanks to my beta, Lieutenant Caine for taking a look!**

**A/N: After a **_**very**_** long hiatus, I have returned to finish. I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter Nine**

A small smile inched over Alexx's lips as she watched her husband gently gather her things in preparation for her departure, her heart leaping at the notion of finally breathing air away from the facility. After almost an entire year, she was finally going home with the promise of more outpatient therapy to keep her on the path to recovery. Months of grueling pain and choking frustration led to this day and looking back, Alexx could honestly admit that she didn't regret a thing. She was slowly but surely regaining the use of her legs and even though she would be in a wheelchair for a few more months, the thought didn't make her cringe. Life was getting back to normal and she knew beyond a shadow of doubt that she owed this new lease on life to one man. Tim had given her the ultimate gift and for that, she would be forever grateful. The operation had been a success; her kidney function was at 65 percent, better than what her nephrologist could've ever hoped for. It was more than Alexx had dared to hope for.

"Alexx, are you okay?" At the sound of her name, Alexx lifted her head toward her husband and noticed his anxious expression and shook her head. When he approached, he took her hand and she smiled, feeling the undercurrent of concern in his strong grip. Henry cupped her cheek with his free hand and asked softly, "Where were you, babe? I asked if you were sure that you had everything."

Alexx lifted her eyes to his and smiled as she nodded, "I've got everything. I'm ready to go." Gripping her husband's hand, she added, "Still no word from Tim? I would've thought he'd be here for this."

Henry sighed and knelt down to look Alexx in the eyes, his lips set in a grim line. For months, Alexx had asked about Tim and how he was doing and for months, Henry gave her the same response: he didn't know. After Tim's near death experience and months of his own grueling rehabilitation, Henry knew that the chances of hearing from him were slim to none. Of course, he didn't think that Tim held a grudge but Henry understood well, the obstacles the younger man faced and decided not to push the issue. The silence was killing his wife but for her sake he remained quiet and let nature take its course. Once Alexx was out of the rehab facility and back in her environment, he would work on bringing Tim back into the fold. Until then, the silence would continue.

Caressing her cheek softly, he shook his head, "I called Calleigh to let her know that you were being released today and she said that she would come but…"

"Tim won't be here," Alexx finished quietly. Her heart broke anew as the tears welled in her eyes and she moved out of her husband's reach. Pain corded around her chest as she wheeled herself toward the door, her voice echoing that hurt, "I took too much. It was too much for him and he can't stand to be around me. I'll always be a reminder of what he lost."

Henry stood and watched her slumped form as she reached for the door, the tempest of emotions swirling within him. Rage threatened to surface but to temper the burning fury, Henry tightening his fists in an effort to stop him from reacting. He may have understood Tim's plight but that didn't mean that he liked it.

Grabbing her bag and the bouquet of balloons, Henry glanced around the room and exhaled heavily before making his way to Alexx's side. Opening the door for her, he allowed her to past before him and gave her a wide smile, hoping that his assurance would be enough for the moment. Even though she was leaving broken hearted he was ecstatic that she was finally going home. He would navigate the perilous terrain in front of them the best he could.

/A Son's Choice/

Tim watched the entrance of the facility with trepidation, the fear of her rejection prodding at his sensibilities. He had no way of knowing how she would react to his presence, especially since he'd spent the better part of a year ignoring her. It wasn't intentional but he knew he would have to sacrifice all potential distractions to focus on getting better and making good on a promise. Calleigh had told him of every phone call she'd received from Henry asking about his progress and each time she did, Tim felt a little piece of his heart break. The woman he loved more than his own mother thought that he'd discarded her and even though he knew he was doing this for both of their sakes, he couldn't shake the stabbing fear of disappointment. Covering Alexx before the world came tumbling down on the both of them, risking his own life to give her another chance, ignoring the pull to go and see her were his choices and none of them, not one, did he regret. His choices had brought him to this moment; it was time to put up or shut up.

When the door opened and Tim saw them emerge, he grabbed Calleigh's hand and held it tightly, his heart nearly bursting from his chest. A faint smile emerged as he watched the nurse pushed Alexx toward the car with Henry moving ahead of them to open the door. Tim concentrated on Alexx, awestruck at how far his old friend had come. The garish patches of black and blue markings that ran over her entire body had disappeared, leaving her glowing skin. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail highlighting the soft features of her face and even though he saw her smile, he could easily see the pain that still lurked behind her eyes. He had been responsible for some of that pain but now he was intending on rectifying that problem.

Letting go of Calleigh's hand, he lifted his eyes to her and nodded, "It's time."

Calleigh patted his shoulder and lifted his cane, a small smile erupting on her lips, "Yes, Tim, it's time." As Tim pushed himself in the wheelchair, Calleigh watched as Henry stopped what he was doing and watched their approach, her eyes shifting to Alexx. The pain and guilt in the older woman's eyes seemed to amplify at the sight of Tim making his way toward them in his own wheelchair and Calleigh knew that Alexx would shoulder the blame.

Tim stopped just a few feet from Alexx and smiled at her as he engaged the brakes on the chair. When she turned her chair toward him as if she were going to approach, Tim held his hand out and shook his head, "No, Alexx, don't come any further."

Alexx's heart pulsated in her chest, fearing the cold retribution she felt she deserved. She had taken so much from Tim already and as he stared at her, she resigned herself to hear him out. Whatever he had to say to her couldn't possibly hurt more than knowing that their relationship would be obliterated by the turn of events. She held her breath and readied for the last blow.

It wasn't until Tim stood that Alexx remembered to breathe, her eyes following him as he stood to full height. It hadn't registered that Calleigh had come to his side and offered him a cane or that Tim was walking toward her, his gait stiff. Tears welled in her eyes as she moved to meet him but when he stopped and held his hand up, she frowned.

Seeing the confusion and hurt in her eyes, Tim explained gently, "I want to walk to you, Alexx. I promised you that I would walk to you when you got out of rehab. This is me making good on my promise." Tim glanced toward Calleigh and nodded before starting again without her help. With each step he took he could see the light return in Alexx's eyes, his own welling with tears. He knew she blamed herself for everything that had happened to them; this was his way of telling her that everything would be just fine.

When Tim reached her, he extended his hand and smiled down at Alexx, "I made a choice to focus on my rehabilitation but I want you to know that I never blamed you for anything, Alexx. As a matter of fact, you were my motivation. Every time I wanted to give up, every time my anger threatened to derail me, I thought of you. I thought of what it would do to you to see me stuck in a chair and I made the decision to block out everything." Holding on to her hand, he sighed, "You thought I threw you away, didn't you, Alexx?"

Alexx was robbed of her ability to speak as the tears rolled down her cheeks. She nodded as she bent her lips inward to stave the sobs that wracked her body. As she looked into Tim's eyes, she saw nothing but love and hope.

"I would never throw you away, Alexx. You should know that by now," Tim chided lightly. His smile grew as he lifted his eyes to Henry, offering his free hand, "Sorry, Henry. This was the only way I knew how to do this."

Instead of answering, Henry pulled Tim into his arms and embraced him tightly, his voice rough with emotion, "You have nothing to be sorry for, son. You've done more than anyone could've hoped for. You're alive, Alexx…she's getting better."

Tim remained in his embrace, soaking up the love he'd thought he'd lost as the tears ran down his face. After a moment, he let Henry go and chuckled brokenly, "Who knew being discharged from rehab would bring out the waterworks?"

Turning toward Calleigh, Tim stepped away from Henry and looked back at Alexx, truly in awe of what they'd been through. No one expected for either of them to survive much less heal but Tim knew differently. With determination and faith, he knew that anything could happen.

Nothing was impossible.

End


End file.
